No Secrets
by Baby Doll Buffy
Summary: What is Buffy could hear Angel’s thoughts?


Title: No Secrets

Rating: PG for language

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the evil Joss owns it all. I'm just borrowing them to have some fun :). I'll put them back, I promise.

*~*~*

Even as she knocked, standing before the heavy oak door of his apartment, she could hear the buzzing. It had mostly drowned to quiet murmurs as there wasn't really anybody nearby. Then suddenly one voice can forward from the sea, and seemed to grow louder and louder. 

It was mostly sleep-confused jumble, with soft mutterings like "who?" and "mumph. Sleepy." Buffy giggled, thrilled with the notion of her new gift.

He and his thoughts finally reached the door, and pulled it open. He stared out at her, rubbing one eye. He was only wearing sweatpants, and looked adorable. She grinned.

"Hey," she murmured.

  
He blinked at her. "Hey.." he murmured sleepily. _She's here…_

Buffy smiled, hearing his first real thought. "Can I come in?" she asked. He quickly stepped aside, motioning for her to enter. 

__

God, she's so beautiful. Look at that skirt! Or lack of…

She couldn't contain her giggle as he followed her into the living room. "I, uh, just came to let you know that I have my aspect of the demon."

"You do?" he asked, surprised. "What is it? Is it a tail?" _Want me to check? Stop it! Shut up!_

She grinned and shook her head. "It's not a tail." She sat down on the sofa. He dropped beside her. 

__

Then what is it? It's nothing gross, she looks as perfect as ever. God, she's beautiful. The bedroom…stop it!

Buffy giggled again at him chastising himself. Trying not to admit that the bedroom was the first thing on her mind, she continued, "it's, uh, interesting, actually. I'm learning quite a lot."

"Because of the aspect of the demon?" he asked.

She nodded. And waited for him to think.

He didn't seem to be. She sighed, and subtley wriggled closer to see if he'd notice.

He did.

__

Oh god she's getting closer. She smells so amazing…god, I want her. Should I tell her?

"Tell me what?" Buffy interrupted. He stared at her in surprise. 

"Did I say…?"

"Nope," she replied with a grin. "But you thought."

He gazed at her for a second longer before light dawned in his eeys. "Telepathy," he guessed, immediately standing up. _Oh, no. She's gonna find out about the-_

Don't think about it! Ok, right, easier said than done. Stop it. Think about something else. Umm, what else? God, all I think about is her! Now she's gonna know!"

Buffy giggled. "Actually, I'm flattered," she cut in. "You're all I think about, too."

He met her eyes, penetrating them and gazing deeper into her. "Buffy, you have to be careful with this," he warned, unable to keep his eyes away from her as she slowly stood up. She saw his eyes wash down her body, and grinned, knowing what he thought about.

__

God, that skirt…dammit! Stop thinking about her like that! She doesn't know…

Buffy sighed. "Alright, are you gonna tell me or do we have to play Twenty Questions?" she asked.

He stared at her. "What? You have to be careful," he repeated, not understanding her meaning. "This gift…it might get you hurt."

Buffy just grinned. "Well, it sure is getting you in trouble," she replied. "What I meant was, are you going to tell me what it is that I don't know?"

He looked confused before realising it must have been something he'd thought about. _Can she know? Or course not, there's no way she'd know. But should I tell her? She'll think I'm just saying it to get her back into bed! The curse…_

"The curse?" Buffy demanded instantly, stepping closer to his and meeting his eyes. "Angel. What about the curse?"

He gazed into her clear green eyes and felt himself losing all resolve. _It's permanent_. "It's permanent."

"I heard you the first time," Buffy joked, trying not to pass out. 

He studied her intently. "Buffy? Are you-?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just…shocked. When?"

"Two days ago," he replied. "I was out…fighting…and all of a sudden I felt this weird sensation rush through me…" he paused. "When it was gone, I just knew. The clause is lifted."

"It's gone?" Buffy asked in a tiny voice, scared to believe. 

"Gone," he replied, gazing into her eyes. "Buffy…this doesn't mean…I don't want you to feel like…" _God, don't scare her. Don't scare her, she'll leave and then you won't have her, and she's so beautiful…god, I want her_.

Buffy let a small giggle escape. "God, Angel, one thing this thing has taught me? Dead or alive, old or young…men don't think about anything but sex."

He instantly blushed, turning away. "I'm sorry, Buffy, I-"

He was stilled by her hand on his arm, turning him back to face her. "Shh," she murmured, inching closer to his lips. _Oh god, oh god, she smells so good, she's so sexy…stop thinking about that! Shit, who am I kidding, she knows I want her, I must've told her six times over by now! God, she's so close…take her…_

A small smile played across Buffy's features. "Do it," she whispered in a soft voice against his cheek. "Take me…"

He stared at her for a millisecond before complying. 

__

Mine…

*~*~*

The End


End file.
